Lonely Fallen Angel's
by starstreaker33
Summary: Sam Dean and Castiel come upon a girl who is in danger and has a dangerous secret. Could this fallen angel bring hope to this trio or will she be caught by the Darkness?(Mild Language rate T also Cassandra in this story isn't Cassie from the show just so no one gets confused or anything)
1. Chapter 1

One day Sam, Dean, and Castiel were on their way to Elroy, Wisconsin to find out why everyone was left in sleep and never waking up. Once they arrived on the outskirts of the town Castiel told them to stop.

Once they did Castiel walks up and knelt down. On the ground in the middle of the road was a girl. She had bark brown hair, a necklace with an eighth note on it and was dressed in a baby blue dress.

When Castiel gently touched her shoulder the girl looked up and gasped and hugged Castiel. Even if you couldn't see them you could tell Castiel wrapped his wings around the girl and held her tightly in them and his arms.

Sam walks over and set his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Do you know her?" he asked. Castiel smiled and replied, "Yes, she is Cassandra. An angel from heaven who has helped me save your brother from perdition."

Night came and Cassandra explained why she was in the town, "I was taken captive by Lucifer and he wanted me to sing the angels in heaven to sleep so he could take over heaven. and each time I said no he threated to break my wings. Eventually he kept that promise and he snapped them." Tears started to filled her eyes and Castiel held her tightly, " So how do you and Cas know each other?" Sam asked, " Well I and a warrior, angel of The Lord and an ex guardian angel, but Castiel and I met each other when we were assigned a mission to gather."

Dean looks at his brother and can tell immediately he was going to fall in love with this fallen angel. Dean elbows his brother in the arm hard enough for him to yelp. Sam scowls at his brother and Cassandra laughed.

A few days passed and they four were in Saint Paul Minnesota. They were looking for what seemed to be a werewolf. When they finally found it Castiel, Sam, and Dean were injured. Cassandra was the only one left to fight. She looks at Castiel being thrown across the warehouse they were in and rage hit her hard.

After the battle with the werewolf was finished Sam, Dean, and Castiel wouldn't awaken. Cassandra walked up to Castiel and touched his wound and it healed. Then Castiel gasped. She walks up to Sam and he was wounded up and down his arms. She healed these and just like Castiel he gasped for air.

Dean was worst of the three and Cassandra's powers were faulturing. Dean was up and down his arms, torso, and a gash was embedded on his head. She tapped her fingers to her lips and touched the gash on his head that began to heal. Then she tapped her torso then tapped his that began to heal and then she touched his arms and they healed. He like Sam and Castiel gasped for air and Cassandra fainted and Dean caught in his arms.

"Cas what's wrong with her?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head knelt down and lifted her towards him, "She needs rest. When she healed us she used to much power."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas it's been weeks why isn't she waking up yet?" Dean asked. It's been three weeks since the fight with thee werewolf and Cassandra hasn't awaken yet. Dean began to worry about her and started to blame himself, "Dean I know you think it's your fault but it isn't. She is willing to protect you, Sam, and me no matter the cost. Most of the time it will take an angel months to build up strength, but she can fight through this." Castiel replied, "You sure about that brother. Because last time I checked you took three years to heal."

Castiel turned around and saw Lucifer, "You are no brother of mine." Castiel responded. Dean stood up and walked towards Castiel who was kneeling at first trying to figure out how much damage was done to Cassandra, "Oh come on do you really believe that I am trying to take over heaven. Especially from a silly little girl."

Dean lunged but was held back by a different demon, "Dean well this is out of the ordinary you have feels for a pathetic little girl." Lucifer said, " Son of a bitch I only care because she is just a girl!" Dean responded. Lucifer scowled at Dean and tried to push Castiel out of the way, "No you are not taking her. She stays here were she is safe and has time." Castiel said.

Then a burst of light filled the room and Lucifer and the demon were blinded. Then Dean and Castiel were dragged off in to the mist of space. Once Dean could hear again he heard his brother Sam and Castiel speaking with what sounded to be Cassandra, "Dean you OK? Can you see any of us?" Cassandra asked. Dean shook his head in reply and felt a hand touch his forehead. He then opened his eyes and saw Cassandra smiling.

"Sorry for not warning you. I just sensed you and Castiel were in danger so I did the quickest thing I could." She continued. Sam still a little confused why they were in the vehicle on the middle of nowhere. Dean rubbed Cassandra's shoulder and a thankful way, but Castiel caught it.

Two weeks passed and they were in a motel room. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were out in the lobby while Cassandre was left in the room by herself. She decided to head outside and sing a song. She starts to fiddle with her necklace. Then Sam walks in, "Cassandra what are you doing?" he asked. Cassandra turns to Sam and runs and hugs him, "Whats wrong Cassandra?" he asked. She looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes and replied, "It probably hard for you to understand, but it is hard for a fallen angel to except the fact they can't return to heaven." Sam felt sorry for this broken angel so he hugged her, "I understand completely." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Castiel were gone leaving Dean with Cassandra., "GRRRRRR CAN'T YOU FIND SOMETHING BETTER TO DO BESIDES WAKING ME FROM MY NAP!" Dean yelled. Cassandra was different then she usually was. Instead of leaving Dean to rest she kept on bugging him. Then a snap hit her. From the good angel, to the energizer bunny, to a rude asshole. That's when Dean called Castiel and Sam.

"Dude I am serious either she is pregnant or is just having mood swings." He told his brother worriedly, "Castiel do you know what it is?" Sam asked, "No, all I can think is that it's her demon part showing through." Castiel replied.

"Oh Castiel honey I ain't no demon. I'm the same old angel you protected." Cassandra sneered. Castiel looked at Sam who looked back at him and nodded, "Dean I got to let you go I think you know why. Any way bye." Sam said.

After a few hours Sam an Castiel arrive at the motel to find Cassandra making out with Dean.

"What the fuck Dean!" Yelled Sam. Dean jumped but Cassandra kept him locked in her grasp. Castiel runs up and pulls Cassandra off of Dean who snaps again, "Castiel let go of me. Why are you pulling me? OW!" She yells. Castiel looks at h confused, "Wait do you remember anything?" He asked. She looked at him confused then without notice he sent her into a dreamless sleep and lays her on the bed tucking her in, " Cas what did you do?" Sam asked.

"I put her to sleep. Apparently when she used her power to heal use and to transport us away from Lucifer she was still a little beat up and she had great powerful mood swings which only happens when an angel used to much power without giving them self time to heal." Castiel explained.

Sam shakes his head, "So you mean to tell me that this is all because she used to much power and her body couldn't take it?!" He nearly yells. Castiel nodded his head is reply.

Several days passed and Cassandra slept on and on. Dean and Sam were wondering off Castiel had the right intentions, "Dean, Sam i know you are wondering if I am making the right decision, but I am also starting to doubt myself to." Castiel said one morning. Sam and Dean look at him and thought for a while, "Cas don't put yourself down. It's just we are worried about her. Same as you are." Sam replied.

Later that night a shudder went threw Cassandra and Sam who was sitting next to her looked up. that was he nearly got his eardrum blew out. Cassandra woke up screaming. Sam jumped up and held her tightly in his grasp trying to comfort her. Castiel comes running out because he heard the scream and when he saw Cassandra in Sam arms he knew she awoke from a nightmare, "You OK Cassandra?" Castiel asks. Cassandra nods her head then immediately shakes it. Fear showed in her eyes and a small little creak of a board made her jump and hide her face against Sam's chest.

Then as if right on time Dean walks threw the door open scaring Cassandra again. Dean a little perplexed of what happened just tilted his head slightly. Cassandra just sat in Sam's arms scared out of her mind and every time Sam let go of her she cover her head with a pillow and scream. So Sam had to hold her close, "Cas why is she like this?" Sam asked. Castiel just stared at her and touched her making her jump and shiver with fear, "I don't know." he finally replied.

"Cas she's getting cold." Sam responded. Dean pick up a blanket and wrapped the two in it. Sam started to doze off and each time he did he got shook wake. He laid down and held Cassandra who was still petrified and fell asleep.

Soon the three were being shook awake by Cassandra, "Come on lazy butts. Get your rear ends out of bed especially you Dean. We have to get going. GET UP NOW!" she screamed in Castiel's ear. All three jumped and Sam shot up hitting the bed board. A yelp of pain came out of his mouth.

Later that day as they were on the road Cassandra dozed off in the back with Sam next to her. Dean hit a hard turn and Cassandra slid onto Sam's lap. Sam who was also asleep shook awake and groaned.

(So how do you like the story so far. Lol well i would love to get reviews from people because i would love to have your thoughts on the story so far. A good friend of mine asked me to make this chapter because she thought it would bring a different situation to this story. Any Way i would like to hear your thoughts on this story. Thanks.)


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rainy Tuesday in the middle Missouri and Sam was left with Cassandra. Dean and Castiel were out and about running errands. Cassandra was getting better slowly but better. She was asleep because not even a week ago they fought a couple of demons. Whenever he saw her in dreamless sleep his heart filled with joy.

She started to wake up, "Well good morning beauty." Sam replied to her yawn. He stood up and walked over to her and sat down. That was when the unexpected happened. Sam's eyes turned black.

"Hello deary." What wasn't Sam said. Cassandra gasped and scooted back as far as she could, "Who are you!? What have you done with Sam!?" she choked in a partial yell.

"I'm your worst nightmare. And your precious Sammy well lets say he's my host for now." what wasn't Sam chuckled. After a bit Dean walked in the door and saw Sam on Cassandra pinning her down and saw her wrist tied to the bed, "DEAN IT ISN"T SAM! ITS A DEMON!" Cassandra yelled finally breaking away from Sam's lips.

The demon shot its head in Dean's direction and lunges at him. Cassandra struggled to get herself free from the ropes. Then Castiel comes running in after hearing the ruckus. and throws Sam across the room where a demon trap was made in case of emergency's. Dean gets up and rushes to cut the ropes off of Cassandra's wrist while Castiel shuts the door. Once free Cassandra wraps her arms around Dean's neck and shook violently in his arms.

After a while the demon possessing Sam escapes from him. Castiel immediately gets rid of it. Once Sam came to his senses he hears Dean hushing Cassandra who had tears streaming down her face. She looks at Sam and buries her head in Dean's Shoulder.

After a bit she falls asleep and Sam stands up then falls on his side. Dean rushes over to his brother and kneels down. He notices Sam's breathe is wavering so Castiel whispers, "Dean this is a connection spell. It is connecting Cassandra and Sam." Dean stands up and shakes Cassandra awake who was a little pissed off and Sam shoots up.

"Fuck me." Dean says. Cassandra laughs and Sam smiles, "Dean I would love to except Castiel might kill you if I do." Cassandra smarted off. That just brought out the perverted side of Sam. Cassandra stands up so does Sam and like a magnet Sam follows her to the balcony, " Dude why are you following me!?" Cassandra asked a little freaked out. Castiel walks over and sets a hand on her shoulder which for some reason made Sam alarmed.

"Cassandra you and Sam are bind togther with some sort of connection spell and it only happens when one of the two connected is possesed by a demon. But I get is why it was you ans Sam this time but not you and Dean the last." Castiel told her.

Days passed and the connection started to were off but the two still had a small connection to each other. But Sam was acting a little stranger then usual.

"Cass I don't know what it is but Sam is acting stranger by the day. He's been acting like this since the connection spell in between him and Cassandra." Dan said one day. They were in the middle of California looking for something that had to deal with the disappearances of 12 to 14 tear old girls.

"Dean it's probably a reaction. Remember the spell is wereing off of them but there is a small connection between the two." Castiel replied, "Also it's just not him I'm worried about. It's also you Dean. Ever since Cassandra joined us you've been acting strange. What is it that you take interest in her?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was late June and Sam and Dean were both pissed off at each other. Castiel was some where in heaven. Leaving Cassandra to deal with the two.

" Come on you two can't stay pissed off at each other forever!" She nearly yelled. This startled Dean a little bit.

"Cassandra you stay out of this. I mean it." Dean said harshly.

Cassandra a little pissed off leaned up at slapped Dean and Sam both in the head.

"Either you knock off this oh I F-ing hate you crap or I will get more pissed off by the minute. So if you two love birds don't mind? STOP FIGHTING!" She screamed. Dean and Sam shook their heads because they nearly got their eardrums blew out and finally after two days of not speaking with each other they both looked into the others eye and finally apologized.

Cassandra smiled then rolled down the window and fell asleep. Several hours passed and they found shelter in an old motel in Saint Paul Minnesota. Dean turned around in this seat and Cassandra was still asleep.

He did a great sigh and stepped outside in the pouring rain and opened her door and lift her into his arms. Once inside he lays her on the bed and covers her up. A minute later her eyes pop open and she smiles as Dean heads to get in the shower.

Sam then walks in and sees Cassandra who fell back to sleep and smiles. He noticed she was shivering so he grabbed another blanket and covered her up.

Over the next few weeks Cassandra grew bored. Same thing over and over everyday for her. All she wanted was some excitement. So she decided to go out on her own and explore the town they were in. Dean was a little worried that something might happen to her for just being a 13 year old girl but then again he remembered she was an angel so nothing bad could happen to her. Well Dean was wrong Cassandra fell in love with this 14 year old boy named Apollo.

"Hey." Apollo said


End file.
